


Comfort

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Meld, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a nightmare and runs into Spock's quarters...basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

“No no no!” He was rolling on his side, face contorted in pain. The name “Spock” was whispered in utter agony before Jim woke with a start and nearly fell off the bed. His eyes were wide as saucers as he flew himself off the bed, forgetting the reality he was in for the moment because all he could think about was getting to Spock. Must find Spock make sure he's alive oh god Spock. He grabbed ahold of the handle of the door in their adjoined bathroom and opened it in a rush. Spock was already almost at the door when he saw Jim, barely containing the surprise on his face.

“Jim I-” was all he managed to get out before Jim was on him in an instant, wrapping his arms tightly around his First Officer's shoulders. Spock stood stiffly for a moment in shock, before hugging him back. “Spock...thank god you're alive”, he whispered into Spock's neck. Spock was a tad bit bewildered by all this, but kept his silence.

A little more than a minute passed, Spock actually wasn't counting, where they just held onto each other. The only sound in the room was their breathing, Jim's less frantic now that he saw Spock was, in fact, alive. Of course Spock was alive, but sometimes he couldn't pull himself out of his nightmares, they felt so real. Well, hell, a lot of them were real. He eventually had to pull back, realizing his first officer was probably dumbfounded at the moment and wondering what the hell had prompted Jim's erratic and illogical behavior this time. This wasn't their first hug, but it was definitely the longest and felt like the most intimate. The aftermath of a few away missions gone horribly wrong were usually the cause of those.

He couldn't meet Spock's eyes when he pulled away. He almost looked...bashful to Spock. Which was a rare look on James Kirk, but quite adorable. Spock tried to squash that thought down as fast as he could, since the Captain was clearly distressed. “I'm sorry Spock, I...”, he started, but then faltered. “Jim”, Spock spoke gently and lifted Jim's chin so he would meet his eyes. “You have nothing to apologize for. Do you wish to discuss what has caused this...?” Spock wasn't sure what to say after that so instead he lightly grabbed Jim's arms and steered him to the bed. When he was settled, Spock started to walk off but Jim's hand stopped him, his grasp firm. His eyes were groggy and he looked exhausted. “Where are you going?” He asked, his voice revealing a small note of panic. “I was only going to get you a glass of water. Do not worry Jim, I am not leaving you.” After a moment, he added “I will never leave you”, which seemed to calm Jim as he let him go.

“Okay”, he said, mostly to himself as Spock went to fetch him a cup of water. When he returned Jim had brought his legs up and was sitting cross-legged on the bed. He loved the sight of Jim on his bed and would have relished it more right then if he wasn't so worried. He placed the drink in Jim's hands and their fingers brushed, sparking electricity. They both jumped a little, Spock less noticeably so, and some water spilled. Jim looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. That wasn't the first time that had happened.

Jim slowly brought the glass up to his lips and Spock surreptitiously watched his lips in fascination, as he always did. After a few sips, Spock took the cup from him and put it on the nightstand. “Thanks. I guess I owe you an explanation”, Jim said, giving him a small, sheepish smile. “You do not owe me anything, Jim, but if you wish to share then I would be more than happy to listen”, Spock told him before he could go on, studying him and wondering what was going on with...his human.

Jim turned towards him and squeezed his arm softly in appreciation. “Thanks, Spock. Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?” He was being completely genuine, because he truly does believe Spock is amazing. Not nearly people told Spock how much he was truly appreciated. The most amazing being he's ever encountered. “Indeed, I have been told on multiple occasions”, he said, his eyes light with humor. That got another smile out of Jim, which had been Spock's goal. “Of course you have”, he said, and then stopped for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Spock could be so damn distracting when his eyes lit up like that.

“I kinda of had a nightmare and you...died. We were back on Lamenta II. And it just felt so real that I had to come see that you were alive. I know, I know. Very illogical of me. I just...today was a close call. I don't wanna lose you, I can't”, he muttered the last part, but Spock's sensitive ears picked it up. His chest ached at the sound of his voice, it sounded so small and...vulnerable. Jim had clenched his fist, and Spock didn’t hesitate in putting his hand on it. He unclenched it with his own, and held Jim's now loose hand in his own. He knew this was extremely inappropriate Vulcan conduct and he may have been cheating a bit because Jim didn't know, but he wanted to help. And he hated seeing Jim so tense.

Jim looked down at their intertwined hands, and then looked up at Spock's face. Spock sent as much warmth, protection and love as he could through the touch. Jim's muscles gradually relaxed and the tension left his body. “You will never lose me, Jim. And I will never lose you. I will make sure of it”, he said with so much surety that Jim's heart swelled with affection and he wanted to kiss him right then and there. He managed not to however, with immense control, and instead gave Spock a grateful smile.

“I love you”, the words tumbled out before he could stop them. Dammit, so much for subtlety. Jim clamped a hand over his mouth as their gazes held in that moment. Shit. For one terrifying moment, Jim just stared at Spock, still astonished at his own words. That was the first time in his life that he'd ever said that to someone and actually meant it. It terrified the fuck out of him. “I love you, too, ashaya”, Spock told him, his eyes crinkling in what could only be considered a huge Spock smile. Jim was stunned into silence, not only because of the words, but he could feel how much Spock meant them through their still interlaced fingers.

Spock leaned down and kissed him sweetly and gently. His lips were captivating, like everything else about Spock. Soon Jim deepened the kiss as Spock started massaging the hand he was already holding. Jim suddenly broke the kiss, realizing something. “This is how Vulcans kiss, isn't it?” Spock flushed green and looked almost shameful. “Yes, I realize it was in-”, he quickly started, but Jim just shut him up with another kiss. “I think it's hot”, he whispered into Spock's ear, brushing the tip with his hot tongue. Spock tried to suppress a shudder, but did not succeed.

Soon Jim was licking from the tip all the way to the bottom of the ear, and Spock swallowed heavily, barely containing a moan. He began lightly nibbling at the ear, making Spock groan. Spock captured Jim's mouth again before he could go on. Their tongues clashed viciously but sweetly, somehow. Spock ran his hands through Jim's golden locks, tugging at them to the point where it was almost painful, but also insanely arousing.

Jim tugged at the Vulcan's shirt impatiently as they continued to kiss, and they finally broke apart painfully so Spock's shirt could come off. Jim threw it off to the side carelessly and Spock, surprisingly, didn't go pick it up and arrange it neatly somewhere. Jim felt pretty special because of that...he mentally laughed at himself. He looked at the beautiful Vulcan, his face tinged green. “Mine”, he practically growled, barely recognizing his own voice, before latching his lips onto Spocks. They groaned into each others mouths. He wanted Jim's shirt off too, and got it off with as much efficiency as he could. He stared at Jim's ravishing chest for a moment in awe. Of course he'd seen him shirtless countless of times before, but this time it was different. This time it was his, this time he was finally allowed to touch.

His hands trailed down Jim's golden chest and then his lips followed, leaving small marks in his trail. He wanted to mark him, he needed to. Jim groaned as Spock's bites got harder, which only encouraged him. Jim's hands had latched onto Spock's shoulders as he went further and further down. He tugged at the waistband of Jim's sweatpants with his teeth. He pulled them down quickly and then traced the outline of Jim's black boxers with his tongue. He pulled them down with his teeth and stared at it, eyes sparkling. Then without warning, he took Jim's erection in his mouth. Jim gasped and his hands tightened on Spock's shoulders. “S-Spock, are you sure-”, but he couldn't say anymore as he bit back a moan that was bound to wake up the whole ship when Spock took him deeper in his mouth. He hissed through his teeth and gripped Spock so hard there would definitely be bruises the next day.

Spock found he did not mind the taste, it was quite...enchanting. “Fuck, Spock”, Jim let out in a shallow breath, moaning as he dropped his head on Spock's shoulder. Spock sucked it even harder, if that was fucking possible and Jim almost yelled out. How did he get so good at this? Jealousy suddenly swept through him at the thought of Spock doing this to someone else. Spock gently caressed his thigh, forcing the jealousy away. He groaned, and god Spock loved making those noises come out of Jim's mouth. “I-I'm go-”, Jim started, but then it was too late. Jim came in Spock's mouth, his head now swaying back in ecstasy. Spock swallowed it, and then removed his mouth. He licked his lips thoughtfully while Jim caught his breath. He was staring at Spock wide-eyed, his cheeks flushed a deep red. “Wow, Spock, that was fucking...amazing”, Jim said breathlessly. Spock kissed him chastely and Jim found he did not mind the taste of himself on Spock. It felt good to know Spock was his, and he was Spocks.

Jim wanted to return the favor and ardently pulled Spock's trousers off. He wanted to give him the same satisfaction. Jim stared in...fascination, damn there was no other word for it, at what he saw there. He had of course imagined what Spock's cock looked like but this was so much...better. It was fucking green! Okay, so Jim had kind of figured it would be, but still-holy shit! Speaking of green, Spock's cheeks had tinted a little at all the goggling Jim was doing to his penis. “Wow”, Jim finally breathed out, looking back up at Spock's face. He smiled sheepishly as Spock raised a questioning eyebrow at him, seemingly over the embarrassment of Jim's gawking.

“Sorry it's just it's so...green”, he started but at the look on Spock's face quickly added “And awesome!” Spock's eyes glinted in amusement, and raised his eyebrow even higher. “What, don't give me that look! I've never seen a Vulcan's dick before!” Jim expected him to object to the crude language, but instead all he said was: “I would hope not”, before kissing Jim again.

Jim trailed his hands down to Spock's chest and tangled his fingers in his chest hair. He brought his hands down to Spock's lower body, and suddenly felt shy. Even though Spock had just sucked him off, he still felt bashful about touching the Vulcan there. He felt stupid asking, but Spock's privacy meant a lot to him so... “Do you mind...”, he gestured vaguely down to Spock's lower part, foolishly nervous. “You do not need permission. It has always been...yours”, Spock told him, while putting little kisses on his shoulder blades. Jim felt instantly relieved and quite touched at Spock's response, but still went slow in reaching down there.

He began gently stroking Spock's penis and Spock's breath hitched. He brought his lips down and traced small kisses on the green flesh, savoring the sounds Spock was making. He nuzzled it teasingly, while Spock seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for Jim's mouth. Finally he decided to stop teasing and took it in his mouth. “Jim”, Spock said hoarsely, hands clenching the bed sheets. Jim expressed his contentment by sucking harder and got a small whine in the process. He wanted to see Spock lose it. Just forget about everything except for them, he knew he was able to be himself with Jim. He should be able to let go.

As if he knew what Jim was thinking, Spock did slowly let himself unravel. Oh wait...he's a telepath. How the hell could he forget that? Spock put his hands on Jim's back, and let out a long, unrestrained moan. It almost drove Jim over the edge himself. “J-Ji”, Spock tried to get the words out to warn Jim that he was about to climax, but Jim seemed to understand anyways. He swallowed it, and then took his mouth away, wiping at it. He lapped at his fingers, where some of Spock's leftover semen was. Spock had put his head back on the pillow, calming his breathing. Except then he saw what Jim was doing, and watched him with utter hunger, hard again. When Jim saw his face, he smirked and leaned over him, brushing their cocks together. They both groaned at the sensation. He took his own fingers out and grabbed Spock's hand, drawing it up to his lips. He knew about the sensitivity in Vulcans' hands and was planning on taking full advantage of it.

He didn't take his eyes off Spock's face as he licked first his pinky, and then went on to each individual finger. Spock let out a devastating moan as Jim gently began biting his index finger. Spock arched up into him, and Jim pulled his fingers out. “I want you inside of me, now”, Jim told him, already reaching for the lube in his bedside table. Spock nodded in earnest, and Jim opened the tube up.

“Let me”, Spock practically whispered, taking it out of Jim's hands. He squirted some out and Jim spread himself out for him. It was so cold as Spock started slicking him up. Jim was so not ready for when Spock put his first finger in...it had been way too long. “Are you in pain?” Spock asked, immediately stopping his finger. “It's f-fine...just been a while. Keep going”, he managed to say, and Spock went slow, gently opening him up. God, now it felt good. So, so good. Especially Spock's fingers...ahhh. “How does it feel now?” Spock asked in a husky voice. “S-so fucking good, Spock, please-”, Jim couldn't say any more as he arched more into Spock's touch.

Spock nodded, understanding, and pulled his fingers out. He replaced it with his dick, and seemed to be waiting for Jim's permission. Jim nodded eagerly, just wanting Spock to fuck him already. Spock seemed to get the drift and gradually moved, in and out. “Harder, Spock”, Jim breathed out, writhing beneath him, and Spock's thrusts became harder and faster. “Yes”, Spock hissed, and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing Jim had ever heard. He let out a rugged moan, and Spock lifted his fingers towards Jim's face, staring into his eyes intently. Jim recognized the gesture and nodded his consent. Spock's fingers latched onto the psi-points and they were both thrown into the depths of their joined minds.

Jim had never felt so much love in his life before, coming from both Spock and him. Their bodies were still attached, as they explored each others minds. They'd done a few mind melds before in emergencies, but there had never been enough time. Jim's mind was endlessly fascinating to Spock, and he was now able to see the full extent of it, as before he had only been given brief glimpses. Woah he heard Jim through the bond, and boy was that the understatement of the year. Yes Spock responded with the same amount of awe. Jim could feel everything Spock was doing to him, and same for Spock, in both body and mind. It was fantastic, no damn it that's still an understatement, there were no words to express it. Good thing Spock was in his mind.

He felt mental strings wrapping themselves around him as he did the same, their minds already naturally compatible. They both could feel each others orgasms building up, quickly reaching the boiling point. They both came within seconds of each other, and then he felt Spock pulling out of his body and his mind. Although he could still feel Spock in his mind, could feel him expressing deep satisfaction. They were both still reeling from their orgasms and held onto each other.

Fuck, that was...oh my god Jim expressed through the bond, too tired to speak out loud. They positioned themselves so they were lying down on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. A ripple of amusement passed through the bond from Spock. Indeed he replied, his lips turned up a fraction. “T'hy'la”, Spock murmured serenely, kissing Jim's forehead softly. Jim hummed in contentment, curling more into him. “T'hy'la”, Jim tested the word out, which made Spock's lips lift all the way up.

 

The End!


End file.
